


A Want To Be Wanted - Art

by ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon



Series: A Want To Be Wanted [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Digital Art, Other, Somewhere To Keep All My Drawings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon/pseuds/ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon
Summary: This is where I store all my little drawings for A Want To Be Wanted that aren't comics pages. Hope you like :)





	1. Eldance - By Me




	2. By LupineIndigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT ALL THIS AMAZING WORK!!!!
> 
>  

Look at Anadón! Isn't he cool!  
We got to talking about his design and he just looks amazing and spooky at the same time, I love him so much! 

And then of course you have the wonderful and handsome Eldar!  
He's just such a handsome boy I love him so much and LupineIndigo has done some amazing work with her own creative touches. 

 

****

**Please go and support LupineIndigo's, and check out her amazing work!** Link to her Deviant Art: ["HERE"](https://www.deviantart.com/lupineindigo)

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my tumblr: ["HERE"](https://ididntdoit-blameitonthedragons.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, I have a discord server, it's for so many fandoms, and it's a place for chats, promoting work/art, searching for advice and discussing head canons/fan theories and so much more. I'd be thrilled if you guys came to say hi! ["The Grand Kingdom Of Fandomania"](https://discord.gg/Y4Wk3EF)


End file.
